


Huntin' Witches with My Bitches

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal tails, Baby Castiel, Baby Gabriel, Babysitting, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Helium - Freeform, M/M, Menstrual Cycles, Pegasus - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Waxing, Witches, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Cas might have gained some of the famous Winchester-hero complex. That is, jumping in front of a witches spell. The night passes with no side effects...but come morning. A flash and two baby angels later, the Winchester's know that this is serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stork Brings the Baby Right?

Sam was tossed into the nearest wall with a casual flick of a hand by the brown haired witch. Dean was getting ready to fire his gun, but seeing his little brother being tossed around made him jump out from his position. 

"Dammit Sam!" Dean said as he dodged a thrown chair. "We said we could handle this!" Sam glared at him from the wall he was stuck to. Even in the heat of battle, the young hunter could give a rival to all bitch faces. The witch decided she was done playing with her food and pushed Dean so he was hanging next to his brother.

The witch laughed at the sight of the Winchesters.

"I do love this spell." She said as she walked closer to the Winchesters. "Its my own mix of time and something all the more wonderful." She took a step to her knife and walked to Sam. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. I want to see what you are not."

"No thanks, bitch." Dean said. Sam winced as the witch cut his forearm and caught some of the blood in her hands. She walked over to Dean and cut while saying in a casual tone,

"I hear that the Winchester's are a lot of things. So it would fascinate me to see what you are not. That is the beauty of the spell. It brings out the things that you are not, that you would never be. That humanitarian turning into a murderer, classic. The preachers daughter getting her eggo preggo, cliche, but effective." She smeared the brothers blood in her palms and then began to chant.

Light filled the room. Her chanting got louder and the Winchester's struggled in the bonds they were in. The witch looked at them and said,

"I want to see what you will become." With that she pushed her bloody arms forward and a beam of red light came to the hunters.

They closed their eyes in preparation for the attack, but it never came. Dean and Sam opened their eyes and saw two very pissed angels.

"It is never wise to harm an angels mate." Cas said as he drew his blade. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the hunters fell to the floor. 

"Baby bro's right," Gabriel said with eyes like fire. The witch looked shocked to see two more people show in her house, but she smiled.

"You are a lot of things Winchesters." She smirked at all of them. That was the last thing she ever said. Gabriel held the witch down as Cas slit her throat in one clean swipe.

There was a moment of strained silence. Sam and Dean knew that they were about to get it.

"You said you could both handle a simple witch hunt." Cas said as he walked over to Dean. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the body was who cares where and the room was set back to normal. Gabriel finally looked at Sam with heat in his eyes.

"We leave you for one hunt while we search for God, and you are still getting the shit beaten out of you."

"This is the normal type of thing for hunters, Gabriel." Sam said gently. He knew how Gabriel could get when they talked about dying and being killed on a hunt. He also knew that Gabriel was still pissed that God had not shown his face since Raphael's defeat. Cas insisted that they kept looking for God. 

"But it is not normal for angels to be mated to humans, Sam." Cas said, not removing his eyes from Dean. 

"How did you know we were going to be hurt?" Dean asked with caution. Gabriel looked like he was going to kill someone, hell, he might just kill someone who deserved. 

"We felt it. When the witch sliced you, we felt the fear." Gabriel said, teeth clenched. Sam walked over to the gold angel slowly. 

"We were not afraid of the witch." Dean said. Cas smirked and said,

"But you were afraid of what our reaction would be." Sam hugged Gabriel and felt the angel in his arms huff a laugh. 

"You have every reason to be afraid of a pissed angel." Gabriel said, removing himself from Sam's embrace. "Angels are territorial."

"We don't share." Cas said. Dean smiled at his angel. 

"Well, lets get out of here. I do not want to be here when the cops show."

*

Sam stared at the ceiling above him. The room smelled of sex and sweat, not that either of them minded. Gabriel decided he needed to remind Sam about how territorial angels could be with their mates.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Gabriel said as he traced over a bite mark on Sam's arm. Sam looked down at himself and saw numerous love bites and bruises. 

"I just have this feeling." Sam sighed. "Probably nothing." Gabriel kissed one of the bruises.

"Doesn't hurt to talk." Sam sighed again.

"I just feel like that witch knew something we did not."

"Witchcraft?" Gabriel said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes at the angel. Sam ignored the thought and kissed his angel until they fell asleep together.

But Sam was right.

...that witch knew something.

*

Sam woke to the sound of thunder in the apartment. He jumped out of the bed and grabbed the nearest knife he could find. He would have struck the knife if he could see a target past the light.

It was bright...angel bright. Sam panicked and cried,

"Gabriel, get out of here!" The ringing in his ears came next. Sam tried to keep himself together and standing, but he had to drop the knife to cover his ears. He fell to the floor next, hoping that his mate was safe.

The ringing in his ears increased and he looked down at his hands. With blurry vision he saw the blood that was on his hands.

"Run, Gabriel." Sam choked out. He could only hope now.

*

Crying. That was the first thing that he heard. Sam pushed himself off of the floor. He gripped his head in pain. Shit. This hurt. Sam was about to ask Gabriel,

Gabriel. 

"Shit." Sam shot off of the ground and looked around. He was on the floor of the Bunker. "How the hell did I get here?" He asked. He ignored his own question when he heard the crying intensify.

"Sammy, your bitch ass better be up." Dean screamed. Sam ran over to the main room of the bunker and saw Dean hanging in the air. Sam stopped and looked to the air.

"Get your angel to put me down." Sam looked around to find Gabriel but he saw a chair spinning. Sam ignored his brother and walked over to the spinning chair. 

There in the chair was a toddler with midnight hair and blue eyes. Sam's own eyes widened and he looked left. There was a golden haired toddler, grinning at Dean. 

"Gabriel?" The blonde toddler looked up with a smile and blinked out of existence. Then Sam had the same toddler in his arms. Sam swallowed and asked again, "Gabriel." The boy looked at Sam and scrunched his face. 

Six tiny golden wings emerged from the boys back. He giggled.

"Sam." Sam looked at his hanging brother. "Some help?" Sam looked to the angel in his arms and asked,

"Gabriel. Can you please let Dean gently?" Sam ran his hand though one of the wings, hoping that a wing grooming would bribe him. Gabriel looked at Dean and then around the bunker. He scrunched his face again and foam balls appeared everywhere. They were up to Sam's waist, all different colors. Gabriel looked at Dean and he fell from the air. 

As Dean cursed the angel, Cas picked up one of the green balls and looked at it. He then decided that it would make for an excellent projectile. Cas threw the ball with as much force as his little arms could muster at his brother. Gabriel squealed in glee at the challenge and wormed his way out of Sam's arms.

Dean walked over to Sam saying,

"What the actual fuck?" 

"I have no idea?" was all that Sam could say on the matter. They watched as the angels threw balls at each other.

"They are not supposed to be like this." Dean muttered as Cas half swam, half floated to him. Cas held his hands up, asking to be lifted. Dean looked at the little angel and lifted him.

"Dean that's it. The witches. The spell was for us, to be something we are not. Angels,  I don't think they were ever babies." Gabriel was now playing with Trick and Max, who somehow got to the bunker. Not even Sam knew how that happened.

"Son of a bitch." was all that Dean said.  


	2. Animals, Helium and some Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still grappling with their mates becoming angel toddler, the Winchester brothers try to find a cure to the spell. However, both Gabriel and Cas find out that they can do almost anything because they are angels, and an angel always gets what they want.

"Dean, I don't care how much you hate research," Sam stated when he watched Gabriel flare his wings out to create a breeze. "But I am going to need your help." Dean was looking at Cas, spinning on the chair. He looked adorable when he stopped and got over the dizziness that the chair gave him. 

"Yeah. But don't you think they will get bored?" 

"Shit."

"Yeah. I do not want a bored adult Gabriel, but as a toddler." Dean shuddered, scared to think what might happen. 

"Do you still think they have their abilities?" Sam asked. Gabriel was now trying to scale the one shelf to get to a random jar. Sam rushed over and grabbed the baby Archangel. Gabriel squirmed and then put his little fingers in Sam's hair. Dean walked over and stopped the spinning chair. He picked up Cas carefully and walked over to the kitchen.

"They still have their wings." Dean offered as he set Cas on a chair. He walked to the fridge and pulled out pre-made hamburger patties. 

"I think it would be near impossible for the witch to remove the angel from them. I think that the witch only made them into kids." Sam put Gabriel next to his younger brother. "Watch them, I'm going to see if there is anything the Men of Letters have sitting around to keep them occupied."

"What would the Men of Letters have?" Dean questioned as he pulled out a frying pan and began to heat it up.

"I don't know. But they have a bunch of things here. I still think we have things to find in this place." Sam left before Dean could yell at him. Sam walked down one of the dusted halls. He past the Pig Room and thought that they could spend some time in there if they have too. 

Sam spent another ten minutes looking in each of the rooms. He found one door that had a pink heart on it. It had sloppy handwriting on it that read 'EMMA.' Sam opened the door and found everything he was looking for.

Dean was putting the patties on the griddle when Gabriel jumped down and started to walk away. 

"Gabriel, get back here." Dean shouted to the angel. The angel just walked away.  _Change tactics._  Dean thought. "I was going to let you help." Dean said looking back at the burger, hoping it would work. Gabriel turned around. "I was going to let you both help me make lunch, but since Gabriel doesn't want too..." Cas and Gabriel were at Dean's side. 

Dean made himself busy the angels. He had Cas pealing the individual slices of cheese and helped Gabriel lay out the bacon on a pan. Dean was in charge of all the hot foods, but the angels got out the mustard and ketchup. He dropped the fries in the oil to deep fry. Dean pulled the burgers off of the griddle and put them on a try. He did the same to the bacon and put them into the oven to keep warm. Dean put some chopped up onions in the griddle and put some bacon grease in it. Dean let the onions sizzle in the burger juice and bacon grease when he pulled out some Sriracha Sauce. 

"I am going to teach you angels to make special sauce." Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of this. World class hunter, making lunch for baby angels. Almost Domestic. 

Sam returned to the kitchen with a box in hand and did a double take at what he saw. There was Dean, showing Gabriel and Cas how to make burgers. Sam crept out of the room and grabbed his phone. He crept back in and took a picture at the scene. He smiled and sent the picture to his email, in case Dean deleted it later. Sam grabbed the box and made himself known.

"Look what I found." Sam set the box down and Dean peered into it.

"Holy shit. That is a lot of crayons." Sam just nodded his head and showed the angels the box.

"I'm guessing that there are about a thousand different crayons. There is this room that used to belong to this girl Emma. I think she was the daughter of one of the Men of Letter's. But she has a ton of craft stuff."

Dean nodded and began to pull all of the stuff that the three of them made. Sam walked over to Gabriel and asked,

"What do you want on your burger?" Gabriel looked at all of the things and pointed to the cheese and the sauce that Dean made.

"How about you Cas?" Cas pointed to everything and Dean laughed. The four of them (even Sam) were eating their burgers. 

"So, How do you think the spell will reverse?" Dean asked his egg head of a brother.

"I think that it will just leave on its own to be honest." Sam said in between bites. "That witch wanted to see what we were not. I think that she would have changed us back and then killed us." Suddenly the lights began to flicker. Sam and Dean looked at the angels. They were both looking at their mates with anger. 

"We are not going anywhere." Dean said. 

"It was just a bad hunt. We are okay." Sam reassured. The angels looked at each other and then they each took a bite of their burgers. The brothers sighed in relief. "After they finish eating, I'll begin to research."

Sam began to browse the books in the library as Dean began to clean up after lunch. Cas and Gabriel were both at the table drawing pictures with the bounty of crayons. Gabriel spilled the box at one point and began to pull all of the dark colors. Cas walked up to Dean and took his hand. Cas placed the hunters hand on the paper and began to make an outline of his hand with a green crayon. 

He then put the crayon down and picked up a black stick. Dean watched as Cas smeared the stick on his finger. Black smudge coated his thumb. Cas turned over his hand and pressed Dean's thumb to the picture. 

"Finger printing me, Cas?" Cas said nothing and repeated the process until all of the fingers on Dean's right had were covered in smudge. 

Gabriel was pulling apart all of the dark crayons, but one of them fell to the floor. Gabriel wiggled off of the chair and pet his two dogs. Max and Trickster kissed his face and then bounded over to the kitchen, hunting for scraps. 

Gabriel walked over to the crayon that was now under one of the shelves. He reached his arm under to try and grab it, but he could not reach it. He  growled as he sat up and snapped his fingers.

Sam heard the snap immediately. He looked and saw that Gabriel had the crayon he was trying to get, but he also saw the huge grin on the toddlers face. 

"Shit." The Winchesters said together. Then came the next snap.

*

They looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. They breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well-" Sam clasped his hand on his mouth. It came out higher pitched. Gabriel giggled in a high pitched way.

"Sammy-" Dean did the same thing. His voice was a hell of a lot higher than it should have been. Gabriel's laugh had gotten higher. 

"Dean-" Dean laughed at his brothers voice, but even his laugh had increased in pitch. "Dean you dumbass. It's helium." Sam shouted. It was hard to take his seriously when his voice sounded like that. 

"Kneel before me!" Dean shouted. Gabriel burst into a fit of laughter. Dean's high pitch command was funny enough that it had Sam laughing. Cas smiled and Gabriel snapped again. The Winchesters looked around and saw that there was a red balloon floating above Cas. It was tied to his wrist. He looked in fear and began to walk away. But the balloon followed him. Cas, eyes wide in fear, ran to Dean. But the balloon followed. 

"Its chasing me!" Cas shouted in a high pitch. Cas ran past Gabriel, who was laughing even louder and past Sam. Dean ran after Cas. But Cas was trying to get away. What the hell was that. Things from nightmares this thing attached to him. Cas could hear Dean shouting for him to stop, but it would get him if he stopped. 

Dean caught up to Cas quickly and cut the balloon free. He picked up a fearful Cas and walked back to the giggling archangel.

"Gabriel, put the room's oxygen level back." Sam growled. "Humans need to breathe. We will begin to suffocate." Sam said. He could feel the beginning of a headache. Gabriel looked at Sam and stopped laughing. He snapped his fingers and Sam could tell that Gabriel restored the oxygen to its regular levels. 

"Gabriel." Dean said. Gabriel looked at the hunter and to his brother. Cas looked scared. Gabriel walked to his younger brother and put a hand to his chest. He conveyed an apology to him. Cas looked at him and then swung at his older brother with his wing. Gabriel fell back and brushed his shoulder. 

"You deserved that, Gabriel." Sam said. 

"We should separate them to cool off." Dean said as he walked to the Pig Room, if one thing could get Cas to calm down, it was the Pigs. 

"Sure." Sam said as he picked up Gabriel.

"But you half to admit it was funny." Sam just smiled. Sam walked Gabriel back to the table and picked up a crayon. He had no idea what he was drawing, but Gabriel was tapping on his arm. 

"What?" Sam was lead over to the floor. There Gabriel had out a number of crayons. Gabriel pulled on to Sam. "You want me to count them." Gabriel grinned. 

Sam pulled one of the crayons, "One." He kept pulling the crayons. They were only dark white's and light blacks. "Twenty seven." Sam said. Gabriel was watching Sam count like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "thirty six." There weren't many crayons left in the pile.

"Forty nine, Fifty. Fifty grey crayons." Gabriel looked at him. "Fifty different greys?" Sam asked. Clearly this was not the answer Gabriel wanted. "Fifty shades of grey." Gabriel giggled at Sam's bitch face. "I am so done." Sam stood and walked to the couch. 

*

It took Cas only five minutes to calm down when he was with the Pigs, but the two of them stayed for two more hours. Dean picked Cas up when he started to fall asleep. 

"Guess even baby angels get sleepy too." He walked to the living room and found that Sam was laying Gabriel on one of the pull out couches. Dean walked over to his younger brother and placed Cas next to his own older brother. Dean lay the blanket on the both of them. Sam smirked and pulled out his phone snapping a picture. 

*

Gabriel was the first to wake up. It was about six at night and he was hungry. He sat up and heard his brother groan in protest to the lack of heat. Gabriel smiled and lay back down. He could deal with his tummy's protests. He reached inside himself and let his wings be corporeal and wrap themselves around his younger sibling. Cas snuggled deep in the feathers and Gabriel felt himself fall back asleep.

*

Cas woke up to the warmth of wings. He knew that they belonged to Gabriel. He touched his brothers wings and straightened out one of the feathers. He did not know how much longer this spell would last. He had all of his knowledge of an angel, but he had no idea how to convey it. He could barely talk and that was infuriating. He sighed when his stomach began to rumble. 

He heard his brother giggle at that and they both sat up. They walked together to where Sam was at the computer and Dean was at a book. They cleaned up the crayons, but left them in the boxes. Trickster and Max ran up to Gabriel and Cas and started kissing them senseless. Cas escaped the dogs and walked over to Dean. 

"Hey Cas." Dean said as he picked up the angel. He walked him over to the kitchen and set him down on the counter. Dean pulled out a set of menu's and lay them in front of the angel. Sam grabbed Gabriel from behind. The Archangel squealed in surprise and began to try to worm his way out of Sam's grip. Sam just gripped the angel tighter and walked him to the menu selection.

"We are going to get take out. If you can agree." Gabriel and Cas looked at each other in some top secret communication and pointed to the pizza place. Dean opened the menu saying,

"Wednesday is individual pizza day. So you can each have your own if you want a pizza." Cas ended up choosing a plain cheese pizza, Dean got the meat lovers, Sam got the Margarita pizza and Gabriel got his with pineapple.

"Gabriel? Eating Fruit?" Sam asked. Dean looked at the cupboard and saw that there was hardly any food left. 

"Hey Sammy. We need to go on a food haul trip." 

"Shit. Do we have time for that?" A food haul trip meant two hours if they both went together and a four hour trip if only one of them went. 

"We can eat at the place and then drop the two of them off?" Gabriel shook his head and Cas tugged on Dean's shirt. 

"You want to go on a haul trip?" Sam asked. 

"That means two hours of walking with us." Dean said. Gabriel smiled and nodded eagerly. Cas just nodded another time. 

*

While they all sat down and ate, Sam and Dean came up with a plan. They would each take their own angel and one side of the store. Then pay at the same time. They really did not want two grumpy angels at home, but if they took them to the grocery store it was likely that they were going to be bored out of their minds. 

"No powers." Dean said as he got out of the car. The adults (were they even adults) each grabbed a cart and placed their angel into the kiddy seat.

"No escaping." Sam told Gabriel as he buckled the seat belt. Sam suddenly had an idea.

"Dean? Race you." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It is not a competition." 

"If it is not a competition, then you are loosing."* And Sam took off in a run.

"Son of a bitch." 

With the competition, buying food only took one hour and the angels had fun riding in the cart as their mates ran. The brothers payed for the food and loaded the car. The drive back was so long. Cas was bored. He thought about it before and he decided not to do it. 

But he was bored. 

And bored angels are never well behaved angels. Cas concentrated and snapped his own fingers.

Dean pulled over the car immediately. He could tell that his angel was about to do something, but he was to late to tell the angel not to do anything. Gabriel was laughing very hard at the mini antlers that sprouted from Sam's head. Dean looked at his reflection and saw that Cas had given him an extra set of ears that looked a lot like a squirrel. He looked back and saw that Cas had sprouted a set of black cat ears and Gabriel was petting a red tail. Dean sighed and started the car again.

"When did you say this would wear off?"

"Tomorrow night." Dean just sighed. 

"Could have been worse. Two days is better than three." Sam offered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Common term used by my Girl Scout Leader


	3. We have What in the Living Room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the Pegasus and the girls...

Cas knew that his older brother was up to something. It was the middle of the night and Dean and Sam were still sleeping. Cas got up from the bed and walked to where his older brother was. 

Gabriel was reading a book on mythology by the candle light. Cas shrugged his shoulders and padded back to his bed.

*

Gabriel read about Yin and Yang. They had always fascinated him. He read about the harmony that existed among them. That Yang was the sun. That Yin was the moon. That together they were harmony. It was beautiful. The simplicity of it. It was something that only the humans could think of. No angel thought this way.

Yin, being the moon, was always dark and was accosted with a negative charge. But Yin was the Earth. The grounding factor that Yang did not have. Yin was female, she was cool and water like. She was nurturing, like the autumn. The leaves would fall and fertilize the ground, then winter would allow the time for the ground to rejuvenate. 

Yang, being the sun was bright and assertive. Yang had what his sister lacked. Yang was 'heaven.' Whatever that meant. He was a positive charge and was with the Summer and the Spring. Using the nutrients that Yin provided during the winter. 

Gabriel waved to Cas as he turned the page in the book. He looked down at the book and saw the next entry was about Pegasus. Gabriel smiled as he remembered that winged horse. 

Pegasus was a spitfire. He was also one of the few creatures that knew what Gabriel really was. Pegasus caught Gabriel by the wings one day and demanded that he explain what a Trickster was doing with six golden wings. 

Gabriel's smile died as he remembered what happened to that friend. Pegasus went to Olympus with the gods, but during the Apocalypse, he was caught by a demon and killed. 

Gabriel killed the demon that ended his friends life, but he could not save Pegasus. Gabriel was asked to take a feather of Pegasus. Pegasus said that one day, he would need it. 

Pegasus could be a spitfire, but he had helped carry the greatest of heroes. Pegasus was very wise when he needed to be. So Gabriel took a feather and hid it away. 

When Gabriel mated to Sam, he hid the feather in the Bunker. If one place was safe for his friends feather, it was here. 

Gabriel missed his winged friend. It may have been childish to want him back, but it was normal. 

Then a thought dawned on Gabriel. He got up from the table and walked over to the box that had his friends feather. 

It would be simple. It would not be Pegasus though. But Gabriel knew he just needed a vial of Gorgon blood. He set the feather next to the book and padded over to the ingredients used to make spells. 

There in a small vial, was Gorgon blood. Sam was going to kill him when he was back into an adult, but who cares what the Samsquatch thinks. 

But what would be the new form of the Pegasus. Gabriel thought about it and turned the page back. 

He smiled as he poured the blood in a bowl. He took his friends feather and sliced it in half with a thought. One of the feathers stayed white and the changed to black. 

And Gabriel began to chant. 

*

Cas was the first to wake. He was feeling more angelic and more like an adult by the human standards, so sleep was becoming less and less demanding. Cas looked at the clock on his bed. 5:00 a.m. Cas got up and pulled his socks on his now six year old feet. 

He stretched and walked to the living room trying to find Gabriel. 

And he did find Gabriel. There was the Archangel, now six, with his wings out. He was in a large plush bed and his wings were covering something black and white. 

Cas walked over to the plush bed and gasped at what he saw. Gabriel was squashed between a white bodied colt with a jet black mane and tail and on the other side of him was a pure black filly with a snowy white mane and tail. But these were not horses, these were Pegasi. 

Cas backed away slowly and made his way over to Dean. He opened the hunters door and poked his mate.

"Dean." He whispered softly. "Dean there is something you have to see." Dean opened his green eyes and looked at his small angel. 

"Morning Cas." Dean sat up and ruffled the angels hair. 

"Dean. There are two Pegasi in the living room." Cas said, pointing to the door.

"There are two what in the living room?" 

"Pegasi, Dean. There are two Pegasus out in the living room with Gabriel."

"Cas you need to go back to sleep." Dean said as he picked up his angel. Cas squirmed and said in anger,

"I am serious Dean, there are two Pegasi in the living room." Dean looked at his angel and got out of the bed. He threw on a random shirt and was lead out of the room by Cas. 

"We should wake Sam." Cas said as he made a stop in Sam's room.

"Sam." Cas said as he poked him. Sam woke easier than Dean.

"Hey Cas. Whatcha need?"

"We have Pegasi in the Living room." Sam shot out of his bed in an instant. At least Sam got it. 

"We have what in the living room?" Sam said looking at Dean. 

"Come on, Sam. There is no way. They are a thing of myth."

"So is everything that we hunt Dean."

"I can assure you that Pegasus was very docile if you did not anger him." Cas said. He felt happy that he was beginning to talk like an adult. 

Cas lead the hunters to the living room. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean said. "Look what your mate did." Sam walked very carefully to Gabriel. He was on the edge of the plush bed and stroked his mates wings to wake him. 

"Sammy. Gabriel flapped his wings. The Pegasi lifted their heads and looked at Sam. "The black bodied one with the white mane and tail is Yin and the one with the white body and black mane and tail is Yang." As Gabriel stood, so did the two foals. They nickered and Yang nipped Yin. 

"Uh, Gabriel." Sam said as he took the angels hand. "When did they get here."

"They didn't Sammy." Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers and an apple fell into all four of their hands. "I made them." Gabriel said, as he fed Yang. Yin trotted to Sam and sniffed the apple. Sam held it out and Yin ate it with glee. When the foals finished eating the apples from Gabriel and Sam they walked over to Cas and Dean. 

Yin took the apple from Cas and Yang ate the apple from Dean. Dean had no clue what was going on. He figured it was safe when Cas started to pet Yin's face. Dean reached out his hand and pet the neck of the white colt. 

"How did you make them?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel and then to the foals. Gabriel frowned and pointed to the bowl. Sam looked in it and saw a small amount of blood and what looked like a feather.

"That was Pegasus's feather. The real one. He was my friend." Yin and Yang walked back to the bed and curled around each other. They looked a lot like the symbol of Yin and Yang.  "He used to fly with me. He was killed by a demon and told me to take a feather. He said that I might need it one day." He perked up and pointed to the book. 

"Yin and Yang." Sam said. He looked to the Pegasi on the bed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah." Gabriel was smiling again. "Found it last night. Always liked the concept of harmony. And I could not remake the actual Pegasus, but I had the blueprint. So I made two. He was all alone, Pegasus I mean. He didn't like being alone, so I made two. Now they will have each other."

Gabriel closed the book, picked it up and put it back on the shelf.

"Won't they be hunted?" Dean asked taking a seat.

"No human, demon or angel knows about them aside from us. And no god. So they will be okay." Gabriel walked to the two foals and began to stroke Yang's wing with one hand and Yin's with the other. "They don't need food, and when we grow tonight, they will too. Then they can be free together." 

There was silence as the hunters watched Gabriel.

"They will be able to talk to those they choose too. Much like Pegasus. We ask them for help they will come."

"Like a prayer." Cas asked as he walked to the Pegasi. He never saw the actual Pegasus when he was in Heaven. But the winged horse always interested him. He knew of the creatures demise and was saddened by it. Never meeting the wise creature. 

He began to stroke the wings of the two foal with his brother. 

Sam and Dean watched as the angels were petting the Pegasi. 

"So this is what our lives are now?" Dean chuckled.

"Why does this still shock us. We are mated to angels." Sam questioned. Sam and Dean got up and began to pet the Pegasi's wings.

*

The white light came at midnight. It blinded the Winchesters and they each felt a burn in their bodies. The flash passed and they heard,

"Hey boys were-" Gabriel stopped and looked at the Winchesters "Whoa." Gabriel looked flustered and was staring with hunger at Sam. 

"It seems that the spell has not worn off." Cas said looking at Dean. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. He felt shorter. Sam looked at Dean and his jaw hit the floor.

Sam backed up as Dean looked down. 

"I'm a-" Sam huffed. 

"No fucking way." Dean said. He too was shorter and shit his chest grew

"Yup." Gabriel said. He caught Sam's arms and pulled him into a heated kiss. "Hello." Sam was to nervous to return the kiss. Gabriel jumped away from Sam with a yelp. 

There was Yin, with her ears back.

 _Can't you see that your mate is upset, Gabriel?_ A voice rang in all of their heads.

"You are right, Yin." Cas said. He looked at Dean and his clothes actually fit him. Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers. Sam had something constricting on his chest and fitting clothes. 

 _Thank you, Gabriel. For making us._ Another voice said. Yang trotted to his sister. 

"I guess you have to go." Gabriel said looking down. 

 _We shall see you again. You need to explain the curse to your mates._ Yang's voice said. 

 _Yes. It is only temporary._ Yin said.

"You carry Pegasus's wisdom." Cas said. Sam and Dean were still to shocked to talk about the fact that there were winged horses in the bunker living room.

 _It would seem so._ Yin nodded. Yang brushed his black mane to his sisters white one. They rubbed their wings on each other. 

 _We should leave you._ Yang stated.

 _Only call for us, and we shall see you._ Yin finished. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and walked to the bunker door. Sam was shell shocked and followed with a blank mind. Dean was no better.

Once outside the two Pegasi laughed inside their heads.

 _Interesting. It snows,_ Yin started.

 _Yet is the first day of Spring._ Yang finished. The Pegasi turned and pulled Gabriel in for a hug using their heads to embrace him. Gabriel wound his arms into the black and white manes. They broke apart and bowed to the hunters and to the angels. 

 _We shall see you again._ They both said. They took off with a beat of their wings. The four of them watched for some time and then they disappeared. 

"Come on. Lets explain that witches curse."

*

 _Hello God._ Yin said as she landed next to the ancient Celestial Being.

"Hello Yin."

 _Greetings God._ Yang said as he landed on the other side of God. 

"Greetings Yang." God smiled as he watched Dean get flustered at being told he would be a female for two months.

 _Why did you do that? Give us life?_  Yang asked looking at Gabriel, the one who created him.

"You are balance. It was not as if Gabriel was going to destroy the world. He made balance more accessible."

 _Why did he choose this form for us?_ Yin asked as she shook her mane.

"Gabriel was good friends with Pegasus. He used his feather and gave you a body. You are still Yin and Yang, just...corporeal"

 _You are trying to harmonize the Earth._ Yin stated as fact. 

 _Bringing your Archangels back._ Yang finished. 

"Yes, but there are only three Archangels left."

 _Then there is not balance._ Yang said as he looked at the world.

 _There needs to be balance to prevent another war._ Yin said.

"I have an angel in mind..." 

*

"Pegasus was real?" Lucifer questioned looking at Gabriel curled with the two Pegasi.

"Yes. But he never showed himself to any angel." Michael said looking at the three of them. The two Archangels watched the humans, baby angels and the Pegasi in silence. 

"Do you think we will ever see them, Lucifer?" Michael asked looking at the screen. Lucifer sighed and said,

"I have faith."


	4. Two Boobs, Two Periods, Two Months as a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are told that since they are human, the spell will take two MONTHS to wear off. But it might not be all that bad...

Cas and Gabriel lead their mates back into the bunker. They set their mates on the couch and looked at the now girl Winchesters.

"Ha... So...uh. We are girls." Sam said looking down at his (her?) chest.

"That you are, Sammy." Gabriel smirked. He snapped his fingers and began to eat a snickers bar. 

"For how long?" Dean asked.

"Time for angels works differently. Moves faster for us. So since it took us two days to heal, I am guessing that it would take you about two months to recover to your natural status." Cas said. Dean brought her  hands to her head and moaned,

"Why is it always us?" She asked. 

"Dean?" Gabriel asked. "Don't you want to see what you look like?" Sam looked at her hands. The fingers were slimmer and her nails were longer. "Because I am taking Sammy and showing her the wonders of a female body."

"But this is not my body." Sam said standing up.

"Actually it is." Cas said with a head tilt. "It is the same body you have, just with an extra 'X' chromosome. Nothing else has changed." Cas walked up to Dean and sat next to him. 

"Come on girls. You took care of us when we were babies. Now we get to take care of you." Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a mall. 

"Gabriel." Sam growled. She ran after her stupid angel of a mate. 

"What Sammy. You need clothes and I want to spoil you." Gabriel leaned in and kissed his mates lush lips. 

Dean watched as Sam was getting her mouth eaten by Gabriel.

"Dean." Dean looked at the ground. "Are you going to be okay?" Cas looked so concerned about his well being. Dean smiled and pulled her mate into a kiss. She pulled away with a smile.

"I'm fine, Cas. Just weird. Not being a guy." Dean looked at the floor shyly.

"It is only temporary." Dean looked at her mate and smiled.

"I know."

"Hey!" Sam called out. She was being grabbed by Gabriel and pulled to one of the clothing stores. Dean sighed and followed her now sister. 

Sam was pushed into one of the dressing rooms. She heard Dean get pushed into the room next to his.

"You two stay there." Gabriel said. "I am going to get you actual clothes." Sam turned and looked in the mirror. He gasped at what he saw.

There was a girl with the same eyes, and long brown hair that cascaded down to her center back. There was no way that Sam was changed into a girl with perfect hair. Gabriel must have fixed that when Gabriel snapped them into fitting clothing.

Dean was doing the same thing. 

The girl in the mirror had dirty blonde hair that reached to her shoulders. It was choppy but not sloppy. Dean reached down and touched her breasts. They were full and round. She was going to moan at the feeling but Gabriel's voice drifted into the changing room.

"I hope you like what you see girls." Suddenly, A massive amount of jeans and shirts were thrown into her room. "I set out the outfits for you."

Dean looked and saw a pair of blue jeans. She sighed and decided she was going to do this one way or another. She did not really have a say in the manner anyway. Next was a long sleeved shirt. Dean stuttered when he saw an olive green scarf and a matching jacket. She looked down and saw a simple pair of black boots with a gold clasp on them.

Dean walked out of the room feeling objectifed.

"Don't look like that."

"In case you haven't noticed. And I can't believe that I am saying this, but I don't have a bra on." She looked over her shoulder and Sam walked out. 

Sam had to try on a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, a brown scarf and a brown jacket. The boots that Gabriel picked out were brown and had two gold clasps on them. 

"I am having the same problem." She replied to the Archangel.

"Yes, well. We needed to get you in actual clothes." Gabriel huffed. Cas looked at Dean and said,

"We can get you the rest next, if that is what you wish."

"Oh, Cas. You are going to love bra fitting." Gabriel winked at Sam. They bought another six outfits each and payed.

"Brother," Cas asked as Gabriel swiped his card. "Why is women's fashion so much more expensive."

"Because they know that people will pay." 

Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her to the Victoria Secret. Dean took Cas by the hand and kissed him gently. 

By Bra's: the most difficult thing that a woman has to deal with. 

The fucking straps were impossible. Sam could not snap them together, for the life of him. She finally got them on and looked at herself. She had on a bright blue push up bra on. Sam could feel heat pool in his stomach.  _So this is how girls feel when they are horny._

"Can I come in, Sam?" Gabriel questioned from outside the door. He was eager to see his mate, all wrapped in a bra. He had to mojo himself out of hardness because of it. 

"If you can keep it together." He heard Sam say from inside. Gabriel grinned as the lock clicked open. Gabriel twisted himself in and stared at his mate. 

Sam was in that blue push up bra and he looked divine.

"Sam." Gabriel said grabbing that beautiful hair. "You have no idea how gorgeous you look. You look just as beautiful as a female." Gabriel kissed his mate slowly. Sam could feel the heat grow inside him.

There was a bang on the outside of the door.

"Gabriel, I suggest that you refrain from your activities." Came Cas's voice. Gabriel growled and retorted.

"It is not like you didn't do it."

*

About five hours later and who knows how much cash spent. Gabriel returned Trickster, Max and Sam to the apartment. Now it was just Cas and Dean.

"Well, this is certainly awkward." Dean said. Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean sighed and stretched her arm out. Cas grabbed at and Dean lead him to the bedroom.

"You wish to copulate."

"Cas." Dean said, shaking her head. "I would like to have sex." Dean chuckled at the choice of her mates words. Cas was lead into the bedroom. Dean flopped onto the bed with little grace.

"Dean." Cas said, looking at his mate. He shifted on his feet. "I am unsure what to do. I have only been with you." Dean smiled and pulled Cas down for a soft kiss. 

"Sex is Sex. It is the same thing." Dean said as she began to suck on Cas's ear. "Just do the same thing." Cas still seemed unsure so Dean pushed him on his back. Dean straddled Cas and began to attack his neck. Cas moaned and gripped Dean's longer hair. 

Dean could feel a throbbing heat inside her. Dean responded to the need by grinding her hips down. Cas growled and flipped Dean. 

"You are mine tonight." Cas said sliding Dean's shirt off and throwing it to the ground. He kissed the tan skin beneath him and licked around the black bra Dean wore. Dean groaned and began to pry Cas's shirt off of him. Dean ran her fingers up and pinched the angels nipples with her fingers while kissing Cas's neck.

Dean's entire body was different than the male one he had. But everything that Cas did to Dean, male or female, reaped the same results. Nip on Dean's ear and she would gasp, grind into her and she would lift her hips to meet them. Cas unclasped the bra and threw it aside. He licked and sucked one abundant nipple while pinching the other. Dean moaned loudly. 

Cas began to work his way down the new body. 

"Dean." Cas whispered as he unbuttoned the woman's pants. "You are beautiful." And Cas stripped Dean of all clothing before the hunter could answer. Cas stared at his mate. He stepped out of his pants and began to kiss the hunter's lips. 

"Cas, you better get past second base." Cas looked up and tilted his head. "Cas...It's a term." Cas rolled his eyes and began to kiss his mates breasts.

Dean could feel the heat pooling in her legs. She could feel the heat inside her. "Cas. Do something." Dean begged. Cas trailed his lips downward and sucked on the hunters stomach. Cas could smell the musk coming from Dean. He reached a finger and stroked the wet flesh.

Dean arched her back. There was a part of him that wondered what it would be like, being female. And this was amazing. Dean arched her back again when Cas sat between her thighs. Dean spread them even further. 

Cas looked at the wet flesh and ran his finger over the clit again. 

"Shit." Dean whispered. Cas smiled and worked two fingers in Dean's folds. Dean moaned loudly and thrust her hips to Cas's fingers. 

Cas slipped one of his long fingers into her heat. Dean hissed and panted. It burned.

"Dean. Would you like lube?" Dean had no idea how Cas was able to think clearly at this. Dean just nodded. Cas removed his finger and uncapped the bottle. Fingers covered he returned his finger to Dean. The burn lessened with the lube. Cas nipped one of Dean's hipbones to distract him from the pain. 

Cas had two fingers in Dean when she said,

"Cas...stop...I think." But Dean cried. He felt his channel tighten and she thrust herself on the fingers inside her. 

Cas had to grip himself to stop the orgasm when Dean hit hers.

"Shit Cas." Dean panted. "I'm sorry." But Dean could still feel the heat inside. If anything it got more intense.

"This is normal Dean."Cas huffed. He reached for the lube. "I think you are ready now." Cas said. He slicked himself and was about to slid into Dean when,

"Cas. Stop." Cas stilled immediately.

"What?" Dean swallowed hard.

"I don't know if I have-" Cas understood. He reached for the drawer and pulled out a condom. Ripping it open and sliding it on, then re-slicking himself.

"Are you ready?" Dean nodded, desperate to be filled with more than just fingers. The angel pushed himself in slowly. Dean's breath hitched at the fullness of the angel. Cas stayed still for a moment, lost in the warmth that was Dean Winchester. 

"Dammit Cas." Dean said with a growl. "If you don't start moving." Cas thrust his hips slowly, not wanting to hurt Dean's new body.

Dean growled again and thrust forward. Cas growled and bit into the long neck. 

"You want it rough?" Cas asked as he bit on Dean's ear. Cas snapped his hips forward. Dean shouted his agreement. Cas grabbed both of Dean's wrists and lifted them above her head with one hand. He grabbed Dean's hips and thrust harder.

It didn't take them long to reach an orgasm. Dean was a panting mess on the bed. Cas pulled himself out and removed the condom. He laid next to Dean and listened to the heartbeat of his mate.

"'Love you." Dean said as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

*

Gabriel stroked the longer, softer hair that belonged to Sam Winchester. 

"So how did you like sex as a girl?" He asked with a smirk. Sam nuzzled her face deeper into the warm chest.

"'S'nice." Gabriel huffed a laugh and kissed her head. 

"So many things to try as a girl."

"No preggos." Sam muttered. Gabriel laughed a second time.

"Go to sleep Sammy." Gabriel watched as Sam's breathing evened out. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief when Sam remembered to tell Gabriel to put a condom on. 

That would be something else. 

Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead  and then drifted into a light sleep. 


	5. Somebody Call an Ambulance, Because There is Blood Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two week down, six to go. Sam and Dean still hunt, still drink, still have sex. But then nature calls...and they hate it.

Gabriel and Cas were off in Heaven for the next three days, so Sam and Dean were staying in the bunker. They just finished up a hunt out West, killing a simple Windego. Dean and Sam both showered their feminine bodies.

It took some getting used to. They had to learn how to shoot again, and they might have walked into the men's room a couple of times out of habit, but they got used to it.

What kept the being female part off of the hunters minds was the sex. Damn...who knew sex could feel like that.

"Sam...is there any pie?" Dean asked hunting for it. She could have sworn that she bought the pie.

"Dude, you ate the entire thing yesterday." Sam walked over to the fridge. She was starving, and not for healthy crap.

"We need to go on a food run." Sam decided. Dean grabbed her coat and they walked to the Impala.  The car ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. 

Sam browsed the alias of the grocery store. She was in the frozen section and stopped to look at the Onion Rings. They looked amazing. Sam picked up two bags and dropped them in the cart. Dean got four apple pies. They passed the milk section and Sam saw the chocolate milk. He picked up two gallons of the brown milk.

"For Gabriel?" Dean asked looking at them.

"No. For me." Dean shrugged, not sure what to think. They payed for the items and then began to walk to the car.

But Sam had a skirt on. And the wind blew. Sam stopped at the sudden wave of desire. 

"Sammy, you okay?" He heard Dean ask. Sam laughed and said,

"I remember Jess telling me that sometimes women would get horny from the wind blowing.

"Dude." Dean said as she slid into the car. "No more."

*

Onion rings and chocolate milk. God sent things. They were amazing. Sam ate them as often as he could the first day, but nothing on the second day. Dean just ate pie. One pie for one day most likely. Dean was half way his second pie when he complained about back pain.

"I know." Sam said as she tossed a bottle of painkiller to her brother(sister?). That night Sam was on the bed, alone and very restless. He tossed around in the sheets and fluffed his pillow. Nothing.

Sleep was avoiding her. She just wanted to stay up. So she did.

Sam grabbed her ipod and played songs and paced in her room. Sam thought that she was tired, but as she got under the covers, she felt like pacing some more. So she did.

It was at three in the morning that Sam fell asleep, with the ipod on, loudly.

But who gave a shit.

*

Sam dreamed about being strangled that night. It felt so real, the thin cord, the lack of air. Sam woke up gasping for air and found out that she was being strangled. By the headphones on her ipod. She ripped the headphones off and threw them at the nearest wall. She sneezed and felt an explosion in her pants. She ignored it, thinking it could be her horniness. She pulled the covers over her head and fell back asleep.  

*

Sam woke to the feeling of being stabbed. 

"Mother fucker." She muttered. She threw the sheets off of the bed and knew that something was horribly wrong. "No." Sam whimpered. She stood and saw blood all over the sheets of the white bed. "You got to be fucking kidding me." Dean was right. Fucking witches. Sam felt uncomfortable, she wanted a shower, but she had to get the sheets off of the bed. Sam stripped the bed and saw that no blood went on to the mattress. There was such a thing as small miracles. 

Sam walked into the bathroom with a pare of baggy sweat pants and her Standford sweatshirt. She had a sneaking suspicion that this might happen and was glad that she had the supplies. Sam drew a hot shower and stepped in. 

Sam groaned as she saw the water color from the blood. Sam got out of the shower feeling cleaner than before. She looked at the Tampex box, read the instructions and sighed.

"You sleep with Gabriel. A tampon should not be this big a deal." Sam shuttered and continued the pep talk. "All women do it. This should be easy." Sam pushed the cotton head into her and breathed through it. While it did not hurt, it felt weird, especially since she was technically a he. Sam got up, changed and walked to the sheets. She picked them up and threw them in the trash. She bagged it and dragged it to the trashcan.

"Sammy." Dean shouted. 

"What!" Sam shouted back, not wanting to move from the kitchen. She looked around the fridge, dying for a pineapple.

"Get in here!" Dean shouted again.

"No!" It was a shouting match. 

"Dammit, Bitch."

"Fuck off, Jerk!" Sam shouted. Sam was pissed. She walked down to the shooting range and loaded a gun. She held it to the target and fired the clip. 

*

Dean looked at her bed. It was once the plain white sheets, now the Japanese flag. Dean was pissed that Sam was not helping her. Dean ripped the sheets off of the bed and smiled at his ingenuousness. 

She knew this might happen so she ripped a trash bag and duck tapped it to the bed. She removed the duck tape and stuffed the sheets and the bag into a bigger bag. She walked to the bathroom and showered, then gave herself the most awkward pep-talk. 

With a tampon in Dean walked out of the bathroom to find Cas. He looked tired, but was looking at the bag with the bloody sheets.

"Your injured." He said.

"Somebody call an ambulance, there is blood everywhere." Dean muttered as he hugged Cas. 

"I can heal you. Why did you not call?" Cas sounded hurt. Dean pulled away and gave a pained smile.

"I have my period, Cas." Cas knew all about women's menstrual cycles and how they worked. 

"Do you want anything?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged but said,

"Sleep, no pain, you." Cas smiled and willed the bed to have fresh sheets. He stripped down into his boxers as Dean crawled under the sheets. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and stroked her back. "Thanks Cas." 

*

Sam was still pissed. Only, she had no idea at what? She stopped shooting the guns and started throwing knives. But there still wasn't enough. Sam cursed and walked out of the training room, not bothering to begin cleaning up. 

Sam had no clue what to do. She sighed and walked to her room, hoping to find some peace in sleep. 

There she found Gabriel looking at the wall.

"Hey Sammy." Gabriel said smiling, "What did the ipod do?" Sam furrowed his thin brow. Gabriel chuckled and moved aside for Sam to see. There embedded in the wall was Sam's ipod. 

Gabriel watched as Sam chuckled and moved her hair out of her brow. 

"I...uh...I was restless last night and listened to music. Fell asleep and was strangling myself with the cord. Guess I got pissed and threw it with more force than necessary." Gabriel laughed and kissed his mate. "No sex. Got my period." 

"So that is why it smells like blood?" Gabriel chuckled, snapped new sheets on the bed and tossed Sam onto it. Sam curled to Gabriel's side immediately. 

"Can you take it away?" Sam mumbled, cheeks red. 

"Sorry Sammy." Gabriel said as he stroked her hair. "It would mess with your body to much."

"The pill."

"Still bleed, Sam." Gabriel chuckled. "Leave it to the humans to find loop holes in everything." Sam sighed and could feel herself drifting. 

"Even the Apocalypse." She yawned and fell asleep. Gabriel did agree with Sam there, but something was still off. Ever since Raphael. Ignoring the though, Gabriel went to braid the hunters hair.

*

Sam and Dean were stuck at the bunker in extreme pain. They not only complained about everything, but Dean found un-frosted POPTARTS and shot the box with her gun.

 _"Never get un-frosted!"_ She shouted. That was when the angels decided to leave and get more food.

"Why are they like this?" Cas asked his brother as he picked up s'mores POPTARTS. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as he loaded chocolate covered pretzels. 

"We would have to ask one." Gabriel said. He walked to the adjoining aisle with his brother and loaded the cart with ice cream of all flavors. 

"Do you think we can ask someone?" Cas asked looking at all the sugar in the cart. Gabriel picked up more onion rings along with french fries, the ones with the smiles on them.

"I think that would be a very awkward conversation." Gabriel lead them to the bakery. They picked up ten apple pies for Dean. 

"We are angels. Surely we can handle it." Cas said. Gabriel shrugged. Gabriel was walking towards the checkout when he remembered.

"Shit."

"What?" 

"Cas, Dean and Sam are on their periods. They need supplies." Cas tilted his head in confusion. "This is the first time I have ever had to do this." Gabriel muttered. He pulled the cart towards the feminine products.

There were so many. A whole aisle dedicated to just tampons and pads. Both of the angels stared at the shelves and had no idea what was next. 

"Why are there so many of the same thing?" Cas asked as he picked up a box.

"I have no idea." Gabriel responded. 

Two angels, bested by the tampon section. What was the Earth coming to?

"Looks like you are lost." A girl said. The angels looked at her. She looked to be in her twenties. 

"uh." Gabriel said. The girl laughed and said,

"Yeah defiantly lost. So your girlfriends on the couch dying from a Vampires all you can eat?" Gabriel laughed loudly at that. The girl walked down the shelves a bit and chose four boxes.

"I like them best," She said. "But when you open them, everyone knows you have it. Commercials go on about how they are small and no one can see them, but when you open them you might as well have a warning light. Everyone knows." Gabriel laughed harder. Cas tilted his head. 

"What is it like to be on a period?" He asked. Gabriel stopped laughing and face-palmed. The girl started laughing and explained,

"Image your uterus saying; 'I'm all ready to have a baby.' then you tell it that you are not going to have a baby, so it kills you. Imagine a sea urchins inside you. And it twists its spikes on the walls of you. Then you start bleeding."

"Why don't you just hold in?" A male voice came from behind her. She turned around and said,

"I would explain the menstrual cycle to you, but it seems that you don't know enough about female anatomy." The guys jaw hit the floor. But then he smirked and said,

"Why don't you teach me?" Gabriel and Cas were about to snap this idiot away but the girl brought her knee up to the man's crotch. The man shouted in pain. But the girl was relentless. She brought her elbow on the center of the mans back as he was doubled over in pain. The man was writhing on the floor and the angels looked at the girl.

"This is why we hate people on our-"

"ALYSSA!" A woman shouted. The girl flinched and looked at the man on the ground. 

"Oh shit."

"Would it be safe to assume that the woman calling you is your mother?" Cas asked.

" I am going to die." The woman began to walk over. "She is going to  _kill_ me." Gabriel laughed at Alyssa's fear. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Gabriel said as he walked to the woman. Alyssa and Cas watched as Gabriel calmly explained the situation that they were all in. The man got up and hobbled away in shame. Gabriel would have loved to give some Trickster Judgement, but he needed to save Alyssa's hide first.

The woman calmed down and looked at her daughter. Alyssa walked over to her mom, looking at the ground. 

"All I saw was you attacking him. But I guess I can let you off the hook." The girl sighed her relief. Cas was about to say something to the mother when his phone buzzed. He backed away to the cart and saw a text from Dean.

 _Cas. I feel sad._ Cas frowned as another message appeared.  _How much do you love me on a scale of 0 to burger?_ Cas smiled and typed;

 _Cheeseburger. With bacon._ Cas waited and then saw another message. 

_You are perfect in all ways. Never change, Cas._

*

Two days later the four of them were back at the grocery store. The Winchesters ate everything in sight. So the angels decided to bring them to pick out their own food. It was raining. Dean was in a cuddle mood and Sam was pissed at everything. Yesterday it was reversed. Dean tried to get through the drive through, but ended up having to get out of her car.

_It's convenient. They said._

But Sam was pissed today. Not at Gabriel, Cas or Dean. Just at things in general. Like when she got in the car. Dean put the windshield wipers on and Sam said,

"I hate that triangle with a passion." The three of them looked at her. Sam sighed and pointed to the triangle that the windshield wiper could not reach. But both of them were equally pissed when a driver cut them off.

"Use a fucking blinker!" Dean shouted.

"You are an asshole!" Sam screamed to the car in front of them. Gabriel and Cas tried to hold in their laughter at their mates to no avail. 

They got to the grocery store with no more adventures. 

But the world hates the Winchesters.

There was that man that Alyssa humiliated.

"I don't understand what is so bad about a period." He said. Gabriel and Cas stood in front of them. Dean was happy to be behind Cas, guy was creepy. But Sam pushed past the angels. Gabriel was tense, ready to attack the moment his mate was threatened. 

"This morning, I woke up surrounded in a pool of my own blood." Sam stepped closer to the man that was about five inches taller than her. "Is that how you want to end yours?" The five of them stood there for a moment.

"Damn." Was all that Dean had to whisper to break the spell. 

"I suggest you leave." Gabriel growled as he pulled Sam into his arms. The man rolled his eyes and walked away. Gabriel kissed Sam. 

"You are so hot when you are feisty."

"He flipped the bitch switch." The three of them laughed at that. The sisters only had one more day. They would make it,

somehow. 


	6. Older Siblings Take Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a dare. But then Gabriel buys some toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. My research paper took over me.

Sam was actually liking being female. It was an educational experience. He now knew that getting kicked in the balls hurt way less than a period. How did girls do it? He looked up how long a woman bleeds for and found out that a woman spend eight and a half year, fucking years, bleeding. 

Needless to say, Sam had a new appreciation for women. 

Sam explored everything that women did. He tried on different underwear, heels (Gabriel jumped him for wearing those  _sinfully_ sexy heels that night,) bra's and then did other things. Gabriel insisted that they take advantage of the temporary curse. So Gabriel splurged on his mate. Sam went ballroom dancing with the Archangel. Sam got a navy blue dress, his hair done and even his makeup (none of which Dean would ever know.) But Sam had a lot of fun being female. Except for periods, the bane of the female existence. 

Dean was doing his own exploring. But while Sam explored being female in many aspects, Dean explored it in sex. Sex in the Impala was all the more fun, the bounce, the give and the many releases that she could have. And Cas was driven wild by Dean's high libido. The best part was, Cas could sometimes  _smell_ when Dean wanted sex. Being an angel had meant that his senses were heightened, including smell.  _  
_

And Dean's scent was intoxicating. The smell of her natural perfume when she was not having sex, the smell of her when having sex, the smell of her when she was resting. Cas could not begin to comprehend all of the different scents that Dean had as a woman. He vaguely wondered if that was just a thing that women did. Many animals did it.

Dean also wanted to see Cas's wings more than normal. Cas could tell that the Winchesters being female, made them desire more things. Gabriel told Cas that Sam was worshiping the angel even more than usual, everything from a wing groom, to a bath, to even more cuddling than they already do. Cas agreed with his older brother. 

Now the four of them were in the bunker. 

"Dean." Sam said suddenly. 

"What?" The four of them were sitting at the kitchen table playing poker. Cas was always going to win,  the rest of them knew this, he was just to cryptic to give anything away.

"I dare you to get a leg waxing." Gabriel smiled and stood up from the table.

"Got to do it, Dean-o"

"I don't see why she has to do it?" Cas questioned. Dean rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine bitch, but you are doing a dare of mine." She got up from the table with an evil smile. She walked into the kitchen and began her work. 

"Gabriel, can you get the wax ready?" Sam asked. Gabriel smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. The poker chips were gone. Now the table had a blue sheet on it and beside it, a pot of wax. Cas shook his head and sat down. 

Dean was pulling all sorts of things out of the fridge. 

"Sammy. I got two legs, you get two of these." She announced. She grabbed the bacon grease from the fridge and heated it in the microwave.

The golden, pure fat was ready. Dean pulled out two shot glasses and filled each one up half way with the grease. She pulled out the mustard and put a dollop in each of the shot glasses. She then put whipped cream, and vinegar in the shot glasses. 

"Okay Sammy." Dean put the two shots on the counter and toed off her shoes. 

"What is this?" Sam asked looking at the shot glasses. Gabriel patted on the table. Dean sighed and got on the table. Gabriel snapped and Dean was no longer in her jeans, but in a short skirt. Dean ignored Sam's question when the wax was spread on Dean's legs. 

Now, she had tried to shave multiple times, but she saved at night and the hair would magically grow back. So she just gave up. That was six days ago. Dean had what Sam called 'cactus hair.'

Gabriel was going to enjoy this. He put the cloth on Dean's legs and grabbed the one side. 

"Why do you get to do this?" Dean asked looking at her legs. 

"Because I am going to enjoy this the most." and Gabriel pulled. Dean was about to pull her legs away, but Gabriel held her down with angel strength. 

"Mother Fucker!" Dean shouted. 

"It is only the beginning Dean-o." Dean looked at her sister and smiled.

"Got to take that shot." Sam figured out what it was. She sighed, pinched her nose and slugged it back.

Sam threw her hand over her mouth to keep from spitting the oil back. The warm oil leaked down her throat. She swallowed, shuttered and reached for the next one, not wanting to prolong it. She threw the second one back and held her mouth. 

She could not swallow. Shit. Sam gagged, once, twice. She closed her eyes tightly and willed the liquid to fall down her throat. After an agonizing moment she set the shot glass down and shuddered.

"Holy shit, Sam." Dean said.

"I am impressed." Cas said as he inspected the empty glasses. 

"I am not kissing you tonight." Gabriel said. Then pulled on the next set of wax cloths while Dean was distracted. 

*

Two days later:

Sam had shaved that morning. He was really enjoying the aspects of being a girl. It was going to end in three days and she was glad. She would not have another period. Sam loved the feeling of silk on her shaved legs, how smooth she was. Gabriel was going to pick up something and Sam was told to not go anywhere. 

What her mate was picking up, she had no clue.

*

Gabriel had all sorts of sex toys. Being a Trickster meant having some of the best sex, but Gabriel found something online that he knew Sam would die for.

He told Sam that he was going to pick something up, and that was true, but he could just snap his fingers. 

But he had an inside man.  

And he was happy when he got it.

*

Sam heard a snap and she found herself, naked and tied to the bed. She looked at Gabriel, who was smiling at the sight before him. 

"You only have a couple more days to have sex as a girl, Sammy. So I got us something." Gabriel pulled out what looked like a purple butterfly. "It's called a butterfly vibrator." 

Sam swallowed.  Gabriel crawled onto the bed and kissed Sam. 

"Gabriel-" Sam said as she spread her legs. Gabriel kissed her again. She pulled at the restraints when Gabriel turned on the butterfly vibrator. 

"Listen to it purr Sammy." Gabriel held it up for Sam to look at. He could see the wings twitching and hear the vibrations. Gabriel smirked when Sam spread her legs wider.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes." Sam moaned. Gabriel, being the evil bastard he is, gave Sam no foreplay and stuck the butterfly between her legs. Sam arched and whaled his name.

"Gabriel... _Gabriel."_ Sam arched again when Gabriel pushed the toy deeper. " _Shit..._ Gabriel...oh  _fuck!"_ Gabriel watched as Sam thrust her hips to the butterfly and to his hand.

"Look at you Sammy, all wet for me." Gabriel bent his neck and licked at some of the liquid oozing from Sam. Sam moaned and thrust harder.  Sam could feel the heat in her lower stomach.

"Ganna-"

"I know. I might have gotten you horny for me while I was out." Sam tried to scowl at him but was lost when an orgasm was ripped from her.

Sam came down from the high and Gabriel began to run his hand over his cock, looking at the moose before him. He was painfully hard at the sight of Sam fucking herself on the butterfly, but the orgasm nearly pushed him off the edge. 

Sam looked and saw that Gabriel was masturbating to the sight of her. She smiled, grabbed the vibrating butterfly and put it on the tip of the angels cock. Gabriel grabbed one of Sam's shoulders as the butterfly sent him flying over the edge. 

Sam smiled and pulled her angel into her chest and flopping down on the bed after turning off the butterfly. Gabriel waved his hand and the sheets and their bodies were cleaned. 

"Cheater, getting me all horny." Sam whispered.

"Yeah well, you are only going to be a girl for another day or so."

"Says who?" Sam asked. Gabriel flinched and looked Sam in the eyes. "It is a learning experience and the orgasms are great." Gabriel was dumbfounded.

"Are you saying you want me to snap you into a girl."

"If I know before hand." Sam looked down, smirked and said. "and I didn't even get to work the pole."

And that was how Gabriel knew Sam was the mate for him. 


End file.
